This invention relates to a railway switch for track-guided vehicles having a linear motor drive. The switch, dependent upon the switch position, connects a track with a left or with a right track. Each track has a right rail and a left rail; the right and left rails of the switch are exchanged upon repositioning of the switch.
A switch of the above-outlined type is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 38 33 904. In the switch disclosed therein those rails which are not active in a desired switch position are pivoted away downwardly from the plane of the upper surface of the rails. It is a disadvantage of such a construction that dependent upon the position of the switch, the stators are not covered by the upper side of the rails and thus are directly exposed to the effects of weather and they thus tend to corrode to a significant degree. Further, in certain applications, laterally underneath the stators exposed conductors are positioned to supply the vehicles with electric current. Such conductors too, are exposed to the effects of weather and thus moisture or icing may lead to short circuits.